


5 Times Stiles Hugs Derek and One Time He Hugs Back

by allyasavedtheday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Derek hasn't been hugged in twenty four episodes so therefore he gets 6 hugs in this fic, Fluff, M/M, because if i think about derek not getting hugged for too long i get really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, characters are not mine :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Times Stiles Hugs Derek and One Time He Hugs Back

**Author's Note:**

> As always, characters are not mine :)

  1.  The first time Stiles hugs Derek is because Scott nearly dies. Those stupid Alphas jump him one night and he shows up on Stiles' doorstep looking like he'll keel over at any minute. 



Stiles calls Derek because he doesn't know what else to do. Derek gets them to Deaton within half an hour.

Derek stays in the examination room while Deaton patches up Scott but Stiles stays in the waiting room. He can't look at his best friend like that.

He doesn't feel the oncomings of a panic attack but he does feel sick with worry and his hands  _refuse_  to stop shaking. His eyes might also be burning with tears he’s steadfastly refusing to let fall.

When Derek comes out of the examination room, he closes the door and collapses against it with a sigh. 

Stiles stands immediately when Derek enters the room, bracing himself for the worst. Their eyes lock and Derek nods his head faintly. "He's fine," he promises.

That's all it takes to make Stiles break. His face crumbles and a sob escapes his lips before he has the chance to stop it. He barrels into Derek's arms, ignoring whether or not he hugs back.

He clings to him and doesn't let go until Scott himself comes out of the examination room to prove he's okay.

  1.  The second time is at a pack movie night. Everyone is already at Scott's house, squishing into non-existent spaces on the couch and chatting loudly when Derek arrives with a stack of ten pizza boxes.



The pack jumps off the couch in record speed, each claiming boxes for their own.

Stiles throws his arms around Derek, squeezing him once before letting go. "Oh my god dude I could kiss you right now," Stiles sighs dreamily, inhaling the smell of his Meat Lover's pizza. "That's it. Derek's officially my favourite. The rest of you are gonna have to step up your game if you plan on beating him."

Derek just scoffs in that way he always does when he's trying to act like he doesn't care but he's secretly preening. 

  1.  The next time is because Derek looks sad and Derek's puppy eyes seriously rival Scott's. Stiles dares anyone to look at sad puppy Derek and not melt entirely.



Of course when Stiles realises the reason Derek looks sad is because it's Laura's birthday he feels even worse and decides something must be done.

But Derek doesn't like when people make a fuss or acknowledge things that he, himself, doesn't even want to acknowledge.

So at the end of a pack meeting that day, Stiles darts up to Derek before Scott realises he's not following him to the jeep and he wraps Derek in a quick hug. 

"You don't have to talk about it but if you want, I'll leave my window unlocked tonight."

When he pulls back, Derek's still frozen in the exact same position he was before Stiles hugged him.

Stiles merely nods at him and affords him a small smile before bolting out of the room.

  1.  The fourth time Stiles hugs Derek is because he'll die if doesn't.



No seriously. He will literally die if doesn't hug Derek. They were tracking the current monster of the week through the woods - and of course Stiles and Derek got thrown together as reluctant partners in crime  _again_ \- when they reached a ravine. And Stiles, being the most uncoordinated person on the planet, tripped over a weed or something equally as unoffending and embarrassing and nearly went hurtling head first over the side of the cliff.

Stiles has never been so thankful for werewolf reflexes as much as in that moment. Because Derek lunged forward and hit the ground but managed to hook his arms around Stiles' middle preventing him from falling.

"Hold on!" Derek urges like the most unhelpful person in the world.

"Really Derek? Because I was planning on letting go! Thought I might enjoy the rush of fresh air before I  _plummeted to my death_ ," Stiles yells, voice laced with sarcasm and a touch of hysteria. 

But he does hold on. He gets his arms around Derek's shoulders and locks his fingers together.

So Stiles is dangling half off a cliff, hugging Derek.

What did he do in his past life to deserve this shit?

Seriously?

  1.  The fifth time Stiles hugs Derek is after the final lacrosse game of the season.



Stiles is a little overcome with joy at the fact that he actually got to play and that they won the  _fucking state championship_  so he can't be held responsible for that hug.

He also might have got a warm tingly feeling in his heart when he saw Derek sitting with his dad, Melissa, Allison and Lydia, secretly beaming with pride for all his pack members on the field.

So when the final whistle blows and their own little personal cheerleading squad storms onto the pitch to congratulate them, Stiles hugs first and thinks about it later.

**And the time Derek hugs him back:**

Stiles is playing video games with Scott when Isaac bounds into the room, panting with wide, petrified eyes.

"Scott!" he chokes out, looking frustrated that his breath hasn't caught up with him yet.

Both boys move to him in concern, "Isaac, what is it?" Scott asks, frowning.

"Derek. He went to fight the alphas. Alone," he pants in response.

Stiles feels the world drop out from beneath his feet.

"What? But he can't do that! It's four against one.  _They'll kill him!_ " Stiles yells, a touch manic. Scott flinches and Isaac cringes.

He feels guilty for a minute and angry at his own hysteria but he pushes it away. He locks all the emotions in a box and shoves it to the back of his mind where no one will find it.

Scott seems to snap into leadership mode then - for all the ways Scott lets his emotions affect him, he really was the resilient one. He co-ordinates a plan; calls Boyd and sends him and Isaac out to check all the places they think Derek and the alphas could be, he calls Chris and gets him and the hunters to start searching too. He calls Deaton to make sure he's on standby for the inevitable moment where at least one of them gets hurt. He even calls Peter and asks him to keep an eye out for anything.

Scott asks Stiles to drive him around town to see if they can pick up Derek's scent and this- this is something Stiles can do. He can drive and listen numbly to Scott's instructions as he tells him which way to go.

In the end, he and Scott and Boyd and Isaac all cross paths; converging on the road that runs parallel to the woods.

The four of them are standing outside the jeep. Scott, Isaac and Boyd are talking in hushed tones, swapping information and formulating another plan. Stiles is just sort of standing there trying to remember how to breathe properly.

He's the last to see him but the first to react. 

The three werewolves' heads snap up in unison, all looking at the space behind Stiles. Stiles whips around and sees Derek limping towards them; shirt ripped, dried blood caked to the side of his face and scratches up and down his arms.

Stiles breaks into a run without even thinking about it and then he's careening into Derek and throwing his arms around him. Derek staggers back a moment from the momentum and it makes Stiles' grip loosen enough that he gets a good look at Derek up close.

A swell of anger overcomes him and he starts yelling, though it comes out nonsensical because he's trying to hold back tears while also pulling Derek as close as he possibly can. Because he needs to feel that he's here, he needs to feel his heartbeat and know that he's okay.

So it's mostly a jumbled mess of, "so stupid" and, "if you ever do that again" and, "what were you thinking" and, "you're such an idiot". But he thinks Derek gets the point because he feels two arms timidly wind their way around his middle.

And then Derek's rubbing a soothing circle in his back and whispering in his ear that it's okay, that  _he's_  okay and the fight goes out of Stiles. 

Because Derek's here. He's alive. And he's hugging him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a million billion years ago and forgot to finish it. So yes, tadaaaaaaa. I hope you liked it! Also if you ever want to cry about all the hugs Derek doesn't get but should be getting, come find me on tumblr at [ allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) because I do that all the time


End file.
